As shown in FIG. 1A, a conventional bowl and basket assembly, generally designated as 10, includes at an outer bowl 12 and an inner perforated basket 14 for holding foodstuffs, e.g. vegetables. The basket 14 is receivable within the outer bowl 12 for draining purposes. This assembly 10 may also form part of a salad spinner in which the basket 14 is rotatable relative to the outer bowl 12 about a common longitudinal axis L-L. During the rotational movement, the foodstuffs held by the basket 14 is dried as water attached to it is spun off and collected by the outer bowl 12. A cover may be provided for covering the bowl 12 and basket 14. In some other conventional salad spinners, mechanisms are provided for driving the basket 14 to rotate relative to the bowl 12 to dry the foodstuffs held by the basket 14.
As can be seen in FIG. 1B, when the bowl and basket assembly 10 is packaged, for example, for transport purposes, it occupies a space with a height Y which is no less than the height of the outer bowl 12. In addition, the assembly 10 so packaged has an empty space 16 which is not utilized.